Dragen/Relationships
This page is comprised of Dragen's relationships with various other characters he interacts with. Like most demons, Dragen exhibits an arrogant and supremacist personality towards those he views as inferior, such as lesser demons and humans. However, he is prone to flirting with pretty girls and enjoys playing with his opponents. Affiliations Demon Sorcerers As the son of the Fire Demon Sorcerer, Dragen belongs to the long line of powerful Demon Sorcerers. Relatives *Shen Du (father) *Tiamat † (older sister) *Pythios † (older brother) *Drago (younger half-brother) *Mo Wang (paternal grandfather) *Bai Tza and Po Kong (paternal aunts) *Hsi Wu, Dai Gui, Tchang Zu, Tso Lan, Xiao Fung (paternal uncles) Drago Drago is Dragen's younger, half-demon, half-brother. For the most part, Drago was unaware of his brother's existence, but Dragen was aware of Drago's. When they finally met for the first time, Dragen constantly insulted Drago and how much weaker he was compared to himself. He particularly poked fun at Drago for not having discovered his own Demon Weapon. However, it is eventually revealed that Dragen is actually rather jealous of Drago for a many number of reasons. In particular, Dragen is jealous of how Drago has a happy and fulfilling life and lives free from their father's influence, something Dragen also wants. However, because he does not know how to obtain this for himself, he resorted to trying to steal Drago's life, to no avail. Eventually, when Dragen defects from his father, he teams up with Drago and the two make a fairly effective team. Afterwards, Drago offers his brother a place to stay, but Dragen politely declines, intending to seek out his own path instead. Mo Wang Mo Wang is Dragen's paternal grandfather. Though he never personally knew him, Dragen agreed to join his father's quest in freeing the Demon King from his prison. Shen Du Shen Du is Dragen's father. Dragen exhibits many of the same personality traits as his father, but the two don't seem to have a close, intimate father-son relationship. Dragen was at least willing to agree to work for his father in gathering the Keys of the Demon King. He also appears to undermine and poke fun at his father's various failures and short comings. The antagonistic relationship appears to be mutual between the two as Shen Du openly criticized Dragen for his lack of motivation and drive to do or achieve anything. This did not resonate well with Dragen, especially when Shen Du praised Drago for having such qualities. Dragen was also not above criticizing Shen Du, citing how he was doing most of the work as a favor and openly considers him to be a "crap father". This conflicted relationship with Shen Du is likely a result of wanting both to be acknowledged by and receive affection and praise from his father, but to also be able to live an independent life free from his influence. In reality, much of Dragen's animosity towards Shen Du comes from the fate of his two older siblings Tiamat and Pythios, both of whom died in a fanatic service to their father. Dragen hated his father for viewing his children as nothing more than tools and vowed not to share the same fate as his siblings. Tiamat and Pythios Tiamat and Pythios were Dragen's older sister and brother respectively. He had relatively close relationships with both and cared greatly for them. However, witnessing them give so much of themselves to their father only to be discarded by him without a care motivated Dragen to detach himself from their father, not wanting to suffer the same fate and live a life in someone else's name. Love interest Renita Ryder Dragen first met Renita with the latter stopped him during his first try to steal the Mountain Key. He playfully commented on her attractiveness and even called her "Hot stuff" and "Beautiful" and later, "Red". He also considers her to be his "stalker slayer" and regularly flirts with her during battle. Dragen considers Ren his rival, citing that he has never met anyone who could go toe-to-toe with him in a fight, least of all a human and a girl. Based on this, despite being enemies, Dragen is at the very least impressed with her skill. When the two battled for a final time, Ren gained the upperhand with her skill and vast arsenal of weapons. She revealed that while she did not believe him to be redeemable, she sought to help him as a favor to Drago, who believed Dragen was worth saving. However, when her grenades accidentally detonated, Ren's was fatally stabbed by Dragen, who admitted that this was not the result he wanted. He admitted he had grown rather fond of her since no one, let alone a human or a female, had ever been able to keep up with him in a fight. Instead of letting her die or finishing her off, Dragen chose to save her life and used his heat vision to seal her wounds. She later repaid the favor by saving him from Shen Du and being dragged into the Demon King's prison. Months after this and with much convincing, Dragen was allowed by Renita to join him on her missions. However, she would not allow him to visit the Ryder Clan HQ. According to her, Dragen followed her from place to place and even set abandoned buildings on fire in an effort to get her attention. Now, he works alongside her as her partner slaying demons and other malevolent spirits. Friends Shadow Strikers Mala Reid Though he only encountered Mala briefly, as with Renita, Dragen flirted with Mala as well and noted his surprise in seeing another crystal demon after the "insurrection." For a time, Dragen attempted to steal Mala from Drago, but ultimately gave up when she pointed out his insecurities and when he realized that she was "stuck on Drago". Category:Character relationships (fan) Category:A to Z